


The Shape of Our Actions

by Mara64



Series: Castlevania A/B/O [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fate, Fix-It of Sorts, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual, Omega Verse, Power Bottom Trevor, Submissive Alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara64/pseuds/Mara64
Summary: Trevor Belmont was holding onto the one thing he couldn't afford to lose. As his sister clung on to life, he searched for the infamous omega doctor from Lupu village, the only one still willing to treat the last of the Belmonts. He never expected, however, to be offered the help of an alpha at the ruins of what was once the doctor's clinic, claiming to have learned personally from Dr. Lisa Tepes herself. Under the glowing yellow eyes, and visibly sharp fangs of the stranger, Trevor Belmont must make a choice.A story in which Lisa lives, Trevor saves his sister and Alucard learns to listen.





	The Shape of Our Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Contains elements on non-consensual sex.

Vlad Dracula Tepes froze in place, an ancient feeling welling in his gut as the steadied himself on a nearby fence. Fear and hysteria filtered into his mind, feelings that were not his own. His mind immediately wandered to his wife, dreading for the first time in nearly a millennium that there was something so terribly out of his control. He had promised her to walk the earth like a man and travel like her people in the changing world, making it years since he sealed away his powers. The warning that crawled through his blood beckoned his vampiric nature to surface, awakening for the first time in a long time as the horror whispered in legends. He reached out to her through their bond, instantly realizing she was far from her home…screaming out in pain.

 

“Please. They don’t know better.” Her cries traveled into his mind, she had been talking to him, pleading in her final moments “Don’t kill them! Be better than them!”

 

Lisa’s pleas fell on deaf ears as he was already in flight to her location, seething with rage at the ones who dared touch his wife during his absence. Miserable pathetic creatures, turning on their own kind for the sake of superstitious redemption. He felt the thin tails of lightning dance across his skin, hurling his physical body across time and space to reach his beloved soulmate. The strong, beautiful omega he wanted to be a better man for.

 

He arrived with a vengeful crack of thunder, igniting the ground beneath him as his eyes focused on the sight before him. Large leathery wings tucked to the sides of his demonic form, tail lashing around in anger as he released a painful growl. Vlad reached into the flames to aid his wife, momentarily ignoring the hordes of shocked humans, running and scattering away like mere ants in the presence of a demon. His touch feathered down over her body as he delicately untangled her singed skin from the stake, hoisting her in his arms as lovingly as the day they wed. “You are safe now, my love.”

 

Vlad silenced the rage in his voice, returning to his humanoid appearance only allowing her to hear his caring whispers through her fleeting conscious. He caught the scent of a distressed alpha, so strong and intense it could only belong to one. Their son appeared among the crowd, a wild tuft of golden hair whirling towards them reeking of worry and exhaustion.

 

“Father! Mother is…” his speech was breaking up, receiving his mother’s body with trembling hands and feeling her neck for a pulse. “I wouldn’t have made it in time. We could have… lost her.”

 

“Take her home Adrain. Begin the healing immediately.” Vlad placed a small mirror in his hand, a two-way teleportation device connected to the castle that would get his family to safety.  He backed away and faced the growing mob, wielding stakes and pitchforks under the command of their bishop. Fools.

 

“Father. Come with us, she needs you by her side.” His son tugged his coat in a desperate attempt to sway his conviction. The action was reminiscent of childhood wonder and excitement, memories of being led by the small boy through the new towns and villages in search of new trinkets to bring back to his mother. There was no happiness in his hold now, just the fear of failing his mother, and the lack of confidence in his abilities.

 

“Go. I still have business here.” The venom that dropped from his voice made his teenage son recoil, backing away in understanding as the angst that filled his eyes turned into animosity towards the villagers.

 

“I’ll leave you to it then.” With a glare at the crowd he summoned the power remaining in the mirror, teleporting to their distant home that manifested in the physical realm. Dracula released his fury at the pathetic creatures before him, rushing at the humans that dared to challenge him in his moment of anguish. He thought of his wife as he decapitated heads from their bodies, tore through flesh and bone to crush still beating hearts in his claws. Humanity did not deserve her. She, who loved these humans that killed each other in their useless skirmishes to defend their beliefs.

 

He screamed at the thought of her scorched flesh, scarring over in patches of silver and brown. The beautiful golden hair he loved to run his fingers through delicately in their bed, tattered and burned around her. He killed for the pain she would face going forward, for the intent of killing her on false notions of salvation.

 

He saved the bishop for last, letting him wither in fear as he sucked his comrades dry, wrapping their silver crosses around their necks to make the blood flow out faster. Dracula released his hold on the priest when he saw another run towards him, splashing him with a bucket of what he assumed, from the slight tingle on his skin, to be holy water. He used the liquid to wipe away the drying blood from his mouth, spitting outward was left in his mouth. Their blood was as rotten as their souls, already upsetting his stomach from their consumption. Dracula pushed the repulsion back, for he did not feed now of hunger. This, was revenge.

 

He stabbed through the one that attacked him, letting him observe his own intestines wrap around his arm as the life drained from his body. After all, it was the least he could do to honor the human that so bravely charged at him. He looked for the bishop, finally ready to enjoy thoroughly beating him into the ground for the one directly responsible for the order to stake for his wife. He found the coward running into his chapel, stalking the man inside slowly to enjoy the tortured expression crawling onto his face.

 

“You can’t come in here. This is the house of God.” He yelled at him from the podium with sweat dripping down his face.

 

“Build him a house, but you cannot make him live in it.” Dracula stepped up to the altar, the sunlight beaming through the window and coloring his face with the stained glass. "I’m sure your God is pleased with your actions. Ordering the persecution of an innocent woman in his name.”

 

“She is a witch!” The priest yelled at him.

 

“She is a doctor!” He corrected the man quickly, gripping his jaw with sharp claws digging into his skin. “A woman of knowledge and discipline with nothing but love and compassion for you humans.”

 

He ripped the cross out of his hands with a deep snarl, impaling it through the bishop’s hands and staking him to the stone wall. Dracula wanted to bring this man so much pain. He wanted to make the bishop suffer a lifetime for every second his wife burned, for every tear that escaped her lovely eyes. So he summoned a lowly demon, ordering the beast to subjugate the sinner to an eternal torment in hell while he thought of a better punishment for his soul.

 

The embers of his rage bloomed in his palm, hurling towards the tapestry and lighting it on fire. In the end he didn’t want to waste anymore time thrashing about. He had a more important place to be, next to his omega and their son to offer his strength and aid.  He left the church burning behind him, the final mark he left behind as a warning to those who dared to act against him.

 

When he arrived at his home, the ancient castle welcomed him inside, whispering the location of his family to its master. Dracula made his way to the renovated wing, equipped with an infirmary he had created for his wife to work and practice. It never crossed his mind to one day see her in it, fighting for her life like the lowly humans she snuck in behind his back. He stopped outside the door, fighting the desire to barge in and check on her in order to not distract his son. The boy had learned meticulously from his mother and was no doubt doing his best to heal her, but he was still so inexperienced that the slightest distraction could bring about disaster. Dracula took a step back with clenched fists, retreating into the confines of his chambers. He would bring back his own potions to deal with the damage medicine could not. And if all else fails… he looked down into his hand, the blood pooling out from the claw-shaped indents in his palm. Lisa explicitly expressed her reluctance to turn. She needed more time to think of the consequences of an eternal life, stating she wasn’t quite ready for the commitment.

 

They had been married for more than twenty years. They successfully brought a child into this world despite the odds of such a conception. He wasn’t sure how much longer she needed to tell him a definite answer. Dracula wiped the blood with a handkerchief, sighing as he sat on their bed from the sheer weight of his helplessness. The battle was now hers to fight and he would wait for her patiently.

 

-=-=-

 

Alucard wiped the sweat from his brow as he entered the hallway, immediately noticing his father’s overbearing presence in the castle. How kind of him to refrain from imposing during the surgery, probably out of fear of distracting him. He decided to make his way to his father’s chambers to give the man some solace, walking slower than normal from his exhaustion. He was barely into the next room before he felt himself leaning against the wall, lightheaded from the overwhelming scent of her singed blood and burned flesh.

 

“Let me help you.” His father steadied him on the wall, taking a hold around his waist and bringing an arm over his head. Alucard felt small in comparison, the man's strength serving as a reminder of his youth and inexperience whenever he was in need of help.

 

“Thank you.” Alucard was walked towards one of their many newly refurbished dining rooms, releasing himself from his father’s hold and seating himself on a chair directly across the elder vampire.

 

“How is she?” His father questioned, wasting no time to get the information he wanted.

 

“She is doing very well. Her condition is stable and the expanses of dead tissue I had to remove was far less than I expected. I believe worst case scenario, she will suffer from extensive scaring.” Alucard watched his father physically relax, sinking his face into trembling hands as the news. “Due to the nature of her burns, however, I wouldn’t recommend going in to see her without completely disinfecting every part of your body, just to be safe.”

 

“I understand.” He shuddered, bringing his frigid hand unusually over his son’s. Alucard fought the immediate instinct to pull away, letting his father hold him if it brought the slightest reassurance. It was a mannerism he often noted from his mother, her usual touchy nature was her form of expressing her emotions and it had undoubtedly passed on to his father. He wouldn’t fathom the man using physical touch to ever express himself-- if he even showed any emotions in the past.

 

“The most important part is that she is safe now.” He brought his other hand to cover his father’s, using his thumb to rub small circles on his skin and mimicking his mother’s way of calming the alpha down. “When She regains consciousness, you need to be by her side. Your presence as her mate would help her recover faster.”

 

“I want to kill every last human in this planet.” He gritted out, a low growl reverberating in his throat,  “I want to subjugate each and every one of them to an eternal life of pain and misery this world has never witnessed before.”

 

“I know.” Adrian thought of his next words carefully, wanting to change the topic before things got too difficult to handle. “But that train of thought will only serve to worsen her health. She is the most important person in this world right now, is she not? So I need you to focus only on her recovery and throw out this useless genocidal thinking.”

 

His father went silent, an expression alternating between extreme rage and deep lament etched on his face as he removed his hand.

 

“It’s selfish of you to prioritize your rage over her life. Be the better person she knows you are.” Adrian stood up, no longer tired from the surgery he had performed, but hungry, _thirsty_. He let the intensity of his words linger momentarily before adding on a softer note, “Remember, I am here with you.”

 

What his father did not express with words came out in his actions. He was swept into an embrace, strong arms wrapping gently around his frame as he mirrored the same act from pure shock. Adrian remembered that at one point in his childhood it was common for him to be held, lifted up high onto his father’s shoulders as they walked through the countryside like humans enjoying life. Those were more peaceful times.

 

His father broke away with a contemplative expression, giving his son a quick pat on the shoulder as he walked away in the direction of the infirmary. He let out a breath and retreated to his chambers, picking up a vial of artificial blood to replenish his strength during a much-needed nap. Tonight called for a hunt, a source to release his own anger and quell the rage he pushed to the back of his mind. He decided to also make his way back to the village of his mother’s birth, hoping to salvage any of her belongings that may have survived the religious inquisition.

 

-=-=-

 

His anger was the burning embers flickering through the smoke-filled sky, saturated with the ashes of the family the masses burned alive. Trevor Belmont kneeled in the wreckage of his burned estate, eyes devoid of tears as he took in the surroundings. He was numb, the realization of being stripped of everything to his name weighing on his mind. He couldn’t show it.

 

He wrapped his sister in the dampened fur coat his father had gifted him, shielding her skin from the fire that licked at edges of their feet. Trevor lifted himself with a weak grunt, carrying his sister in his arms to get her away from it all. She was silently weeping into his neck, both from the sadness of her loss and the pains of her burned flesh. He whispered nonsense into her ear, perhaps to cease her tears, or somehow convince himself that he could rebuild their family from the ashes of their home.

 

He walked on, carrying himself for the sole purpose of his sister. Everything for her. Trevor walked for miles across the countryside his family had settled in, not daring to stop until reaching the next town to find a doctor to treat her wounds. The creatures that prowled the woods must have taken pity on them, for not even one crossed their path that night. Or maybe they already smelled of death, too worn and repulsive for even a feral beast to feast on.

 

The townspeople were weary of them, eying the emblems on their clothing with sideways glances and hushed voices. Trevor trekked on, the slightest hope lingering in his mind for the aid of a healer. Gold spoke more than morality these days.

 

“I cannot risk losing my practice sir.” The elder man let out with an expression mimicking sorrow, blocking the doorway to his small clinic.

 

“Please, she is just a child.” He begged with the girl in his arms, pressing forward into the doorway.

 

“I’m really sorry. There is nothing I can do, Belmont.” With a look of pity, the wooden door slammed in his face, crumbling what little optimism he had left. He could feel the cinders lighting deep in his gut, dreading he wouldn’t make it to the nearest town. Trevor cursed into the crowded town, both at the seemingly insensitive people and the condition holding him back.

 

Several betas eyed him on his way out of the cursed town, catcalling after him as his scent wafted off him. “Last son of the house of Belmont? Let us change that _omega._ ”

 

Trevor continued walking, choosing to ignore their dehumanizing slurs. “You were born to breed like a bitch. How many pups have already popped out of ‘ya?”

 

On a better day, their mouths would no longer have their tongues, severed from their heads neatly with his dagger.

 

The tree they slept under was large to cover them both, filtering out much of the raindrops falling from the sky above, covering their bodies in a soft mist. Trevor cursed at the God he no longer believed in, letting the tears flow while the rain was kind enough to hide them. He examined her burns, watching the skin blister and peel over patches of red. She shivered slightly, making him scoop her up gently without causing pain, letting her take his body heat as her own. He had more than enough to offer.

 

“Please Ellie. Be strong. We’ll get through this.” He repeated that like a prayer. Wishing for once there was someone listening.

 

He heard footsteps approaching, slow and heavy through the crumpling grass of the forest. He turned around to find the elder doctor, wrapped up in brown rags that covered his face. Yet those green eyes that denied his sisters healing would not be forgotten.

 

“Take this and apply it to the burns. It’s the last of that salve I have left.” He gave him a small glass container, wrapped in dried leaves. “Go to the town of Targoviste, on the outskirts is the small village of Lupu. There is a doctor by the name of Lisa Tepes. She works independent of the church, and is much more skilled than I.”

 

“Thank you.” Trevor breathed, placing a few gold coins in his palm.

 

“I can’t take that. A doctor like me does not deserve your kindness.” The man placed the coins back in his palm and wrapped his fingers over it as he pushed the marred palm away. “I just couldn’t leave an omega completely helpless.”

 

The words rang in Trevor's head, squeezing the gold coins until the pain of the smooth edges dug into his bone. He watched the man wander back into the town, wanting to throw the salve back into his dirty face but staying put out of respect for his sister. He kneeled beside Ellie, uncovering the patches of red infected skin. He washed the skin with alcohol first, not proud of the acts he went through to obtain it. She was conscious enough to whimper, but not strong enough to scream, placing a wad of crumpled fabric in her mouth for her to bite down on while he worked.  He applied the salve liberally over the open wounds, hoping it lasted long enough until he reached the next town.

 

On the boundaries of Targoviste, he felt an ominous presence stirring. The days of their travels wore him down, carrying both the weakened body of his sister and the sliced meat from fresh kills. It would take another day to reach the city, so he set camp in the woods, firing up wood from the surrounding trees and roasting the meat. His sister eyed him sadly, silently weeping in the crumpled coat.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’m just a burden to you brother.” She shuddered.

 

“You are the reason I can keep going love. Just a little further until we get you better.” He hushed her as he ran his fingers through her hair. She seemed to relax from the gentle massage on her scalp, closing her eyes slowly as she chewed the strip of meat he fed her. “That’s a good girl.”

 

She was hot to the touch, no doubt fighting off some ailment she had picked up along the way. As long as he kept her fed and hydrated, he cared little about his own health. If there was a way to transfer her pain to himself, he would gladly do so.

 

The entrance to the town was unmanned, as deserted as the merchant roads he was wandering. He had not seen a single trader make his way in or out, heightening the sense of worry welling within. He crossed over the wooden bridge slowly, shifting his sister in his arms to have better access to the whip if the need came. Trevor stopped at the town square, looking beyond the charred stone floor at the sight beneath him.

 

It was a massacre.

 

The scent of the decayed bodies hit him immediately, covering Elizabeth’s face tighter to spare her from the assault. This was a witch burning gone wrong, and for that everyone that was a witness paid the price. Someone had messed with the wrong witch. He felt his skin rise in protest to the sight, every instinct ordering him to leave this place quickly.

 

“You’re a Belmont!” A voice had approached him from behind while he was distracted. Trevor turned to find a priest, wearing tattered robes and bloodied crosses, gripping a wooden stake tightly over his chest. “You kill vampires yes?”

 

“What happened here?” He asked slowly, clutching onto his 6-year-old sister tighter.

 

“The witch that was trialed at the stake served a vampire. One of the strongest beasts we have seen.” The priest approached him with trembling hands. “He killed everyone in this square. Only a few of us remain, the ones that weren’t present.”

 

“Will this vampire return?” Trevor felt his mouth go dry, knowing he was in no condition to take down a vampire.

 

“We can’t be certain. But his rage seemed great. You should leave while you still can, omega. It would be a shame for a rarity like you to get mindlessly slaughtered.” The priest's eyes darkened, no doubt savoring the scent he had been emitting so close to his heat. The situation must have been dire for even betas to get affected, and he decided to pick up his pace, needing to get out of crowded areas.

 

Trevor made his way to Lupu village, hushing the soft whimpers of his sister as he neared the homes there. He had stopped in front of a burned home, eying it wearily.

 

“If you are looking for Dr. Tepes I’m afraid you’re too late.” A voice called from behind, revealing a tall, handsome blond male, approaching the charred estate.

 

“What do you mean I’m too late? This is her home?” Trevor felt a cold chill run down his spine as he looked into the gold narrowed eyes of the stranger. He swallowed the lump in his throat and clutched his sister tightly. “I traveled all this way, for days… I…”

 

Trevor feel to his knees, feeling the stress giving way to his heat. He tried to hold it back, tried to keep the wave of despair from erupting, but he ended up crying instead, feeling the eyes of the blond fastened to his back “Shit. Shit…”

 

“She was accused of being a witch. Too many people afraid of witnessing a female omega practice medicine. She was too smart they said, so unnatural it had to be black magic in their minds.” The stranger kicked aside some rubble effortlessly, and Trevor immediately looked up to see the sharpened fangs as he spoke: “Of course you wouldn’t think this way, would you, Omega?”

 

“Fucking vampire!” Trevor hissed as he bit back on the pain radiating low in his abdomen. “All of this is your fault!”

 

“My fault?” The stranger stopped his searching, approaching him slowly as he wrapped himself around his younger sister, protecting her with what was left of his strength. “I fail to see how you can blame anyone but the ones responsible.”

 

“Fuck them too,” Trevor growled, putting up a show of dominance. The vampire crouched before him, unfazed by his aura, by the threatening scent he was unleashing and tilted his head, examining him. Golden eyes peered at him with wonder, a slight smile visible from the smallest upturn in the corner of his lip.

 

“What is your name omega?” The creature was inquisitive, not bearing his fangs, nails perfectly dulled and features showing an almost worried expression. Trevor was just waiting for him to attack, undoubtedly waiting for a peak in his estrus, to where his blood was the sweetest to drink from.

 

“You can go fuck yourself.” Trevor snarled as he observed the vampire keenly, gripping his whip like a lifeline.

 

“Your daughter?” The creature asked again, flicking his gaze to the girl wrapped up in the tattered blanket, causing Trevor to shift and shield her from his vision.

 

“Do I look that fucking old? This is my baby sister you piece of shit.” He was ignored again by the man now standing to his full height, turning his back towards the hunter as if completely uninterested.

 

“How badly do you want her saved?” He asked low, a threatening undertone, looking over his shoulder and narrowing those demonic eyes. Trevor swallowed a hard lump in his throat, feeling the heat scorching his lungs and knowing he would have little time left before completely fading into unconsciousness.

 

 “I would sell my soul to the devil himself.” He gave in, looking toward the ground in shame. Trevor laid himself bare to the stranger, desperate to help Ellie even if it meant the use of the dark arts on her body. He would gladly deal with the consequences.

 

“Lucky for you, I was trained by Dr. Tepes herself. I have knowledge of medicine that may cure your sister's condition.” The stranger began picking at the rubble again indifferently, tossing away large stone pieces as if they weighed nothing.

 

“What’s the catch?” Trevor asked wearily, watching him pick out a small locket from the wreckage and eying it affectionately.

 

“It is what she would have wanted.” The stranger dusted the locket off and stuffed it into the pocket of his coat, turning back towards him and holding out a hand.

 

“Try anything. And I’ll kill you.” Trevor got up slowly, ignoring the hand that looked too human on a vampire.

 

“You think you can?” The stranger chided, releasing a steady stream of his pheromones. Trevor wanted to run, immediately regretting every decision that had led him up to this moment. Instead, he was falling to the ground, his sister no longer tucked safely in his arms. His body was caught by the alpha vampire, clutching him tightly as he began to weaken in his hold. The last he had heard was a command to sleep, a soothing aura surrounding him as the alpha released feelings of protection and trust, lulling his body to submit and listen.

 

-=-=-

 

Adrian helped Ellie rise from the bed, supporting her back as she weakly lifted the cup to her lips, sipping the medicine quickly so the bitter taste wouldn’t linger. She made a face, sticking out her tongue to him before offering him a smile.

 

“You’re doing very well, Ellie.” Alucard soothed, coercing her to lay back into the mattress and drawing the blankets up to her chest. “Your brother will be happy to see you better.”

 

“Is brother doing better too?” The girl asked, coughing softly into her elbow as Alucard had taught her.

“He still needs another day to recover.” Alucard assured her “I’m doing my best to keep him healthy too.”

 

“Did he get my bug too?” Ellie asked, completely in awe from learning about her own illness. Alucard chuckled, repeating again the differences in their conditions, wondering if this is how his father felt teaching his mother, or how his mother felt teaching him. It appeared Ellie had a natural inclination towards the biological sciences, drawn especially to the microbial world.

 

“I should go check on him now. Get some rest dear.” He placed a hand on her brow and got up from her bedside, surprised by his own patience with a small child.

 

“Don’t bite him Mr. Vampire!” She called out playfully, a small running joke she had started once she had seen his fangs. “You don’t want his bug too!”

 

Alucard snorted and closed the door softly behind him, feeling his smile fade quickly as he came face to face with his father, standing menacingly in his view.

 

“You brought _two_ Belmonts into our home?” His father’s anger dripped like venom out of his mouth and Alucard felt his heart drop cold. “You convinced me to allow that small, weak, sick child to persist here because she posed no threat to us, but somehow decided to omit the fact that there is a _grown man_ within these walls?”

 

“He is currently in estrus and also poses no threat for the time being.” Alucard peered up at his father, a single drop of sweat running down his face.

 

“An _omega_ from the Belmont clan is even more dangerous than their alphas you insolent child! They are trained from birth to be natural assassins, knowledgeable in baiting and luring night creatures into their deaths.” Dracula seethed, “Their powers rival that of a succubus and you brought him to where your mother is healing. I explicitly told you he was not to be allowed inside!”

 

“The Belmont will be gone once the heat clears. His body rejects the suppressant medication for some reason, so I couldn’t just leave him out there to the elements.” Alucard sneered and began walking away, his father trailing close behind.

 

“Adrian.” The vampire’s tone was stern, forcing the youth to focus his attention on his father. “Can I be assured you are not acting on instinct?”

 

“Can I be assured _you_ weren’t when my mother barged into this castle, demanding to learn from you?” Alucard tested his father, earning him a disgruntled scowl and a raised eyebrow. “Regardless, I haven’t met an omega whose advances I can’t handle.”

 

“You are still so _young_.” His father glared at him, disappointment visible in his expression “I suppose I’ll leave you then, it is time you _learn_ from your mistakes.”

 

“I can handle this,” Alucard growled at his father, but the older male was unaffected, turning on his heel to walk away.

 

“Just know that if he chooses to wander this castle, I will kill him on sight.” And so he vanished as suddenly as he had appeared, fading into the deeper confines of his home, leaving Alucard to feel like a miserable child.

 

Alucard headed towards the pantry, annoyed by the utter disrespect he had just received. He snatched a basket from the counter, stuffing it angrily with foods stoked with nutrients an omega would need to replenish. He filled a jug with water, placed it in the basket along with a few other desserts to balance out the bland diet. He felt himself winding down as he heated up a chicken broth, tasting it to make sure he had added the right amount of salt. The final stop was at his own room, gathering up the blankets he had wrapped himself in the previous night, coated with his scent.

 

It was the third day of the omega’s heat, most likely peaking today before mellowing out in the following days. All he needed was to survive this day and prove to his father he wasn’t just some animal swayed by carnal desires. He had managed to deal with injured omegas in the past, inhuman creatures that have not come close to making him lose control.

 

Upon approaching the guest room, Alucard made sure to take a few deep breaths of fresh air to focus his mind. Within the first two knocks, the Belmont swung the door open, immediately assaulting him with that sinful scent and pulling him inside the room.

 

The omega immediately latched onto his lips, lacing his fingers in his hair to pull him in close and keep the alpha in place. He managed to slip his tongue into Alucard’s mouth, flicking against his fangs and coming dangerously close to cutting himself. It was Alucard who broke away, giving the Belmont a stern growl to reign him in and focus his attention on the food. Luckily the omega easily compiled to being fed and bathed with a warm washcloth, rewarding Alucard with a slow purr as the dhampir explored the tanned body. Somehow, Alucard managed to find a new scar every time he cleaned the omega, always curious about how he had received the various cuts and gashes throughout his lifetime.

 

Once the Belmont was bathed, he was gifted with the newest blanket to add to his nest, pulling the alpha towards the pile of clothing and quilts and releasing a fragrance so divine, Alucard could physically sense the restraints on his temptation straining. Yet he resisted with ease. They were natural enemies, born into families that have endlessly hunted the other for generations. Alucard tried to bring the water to his lips, but the omega turned away until he had settled beside him in the nest, accepting both the water and vitamin supplements he had created. The Belmont decided to be sly and licked at his hand, causing him to recoil and spill the water on his shirt. Alucard cursed and removed the Belmont’s shirt, drying him with one of the various towels scattered in his nest. He went to stand and search for another shirt, before the omega held him in place, humming softly and climbing over him.

 

“Give up already,” the Belmont tutted, nuzzling into the crook of Alucard’s neck and taking in the scent he meticulously kept concealed. The omega licked at the spot, drawing out the wisps of what he wanted and sending jolts of electricity through Alucard’s body. He brought up a hand to cover his nose, overwhelmed by the scent to obviously filled with want and desire, looking down into the eyes of the hunter who bared his neck on instinct. His mouth watered at the sight before him, the already tantalizing scent of the Belmont blood glazed with the heavenly aroma of his nature.

 

“Get off, Belmont.” Alucard kept his voice harsh, spitting out distaste in his tone that the omega so clearly ignored. He felt dull teeth nip at his neck, making him grimace as the omega tried to break through stone hard skin in vain.

“ _Alpha_.” The omega mewled disappointed, wrapping himself tighter around Alucard, holding him in place and transferring his scent to the dhampir. He brought his neck up to his face this time, and Alucard reluctantly took the invitation immediately regretting the action, feeling the rush of blood coursing through the veins in his neck and biting down on his cheek to prevent falling into the man’s lure.

Alucard didn’t notice the release of his own pheromones, the way he had brought the omega’s wrist to his lips and kissing at the glands there, marking him out of instinct. The Belmont was smirking, knowing he was breaking him“Give me what I want, vampire.”

 

The reality of their long family history broke through the haze of the temptation, making him pull away from the hunter and curse inwardly for his actions. He was so close to giving in, so close to giving the omega everything. He needed to leave. Alucard sighed, somewhat tired, yet at peace, astounded by the truth in the persuasive nature of omegas. “You don’t even know my name.”

 

“You haven’t told me,” He brought the blankets over them both, covering their bodies and tangling their legs together. Alucard was trapped “My name is Trevor. Trevor Belmont.”

 

“Adrian Tepes,” Alucard felt his eyes growing heavy, his body relaxing under the shift in the omega’s scent “But I am known by the people of Wallachia as Alucard. Call me what you wish.”

 

“Fuck me then, _Adrian._ ” Trevor purred with a mouth as filthy as his scent. “And maybe after this, I’ll even consider keeping you alive.”

 

Adrian growled at the threat, flipping the omega on his back and pinning him to the mattress with ease. Trevor wore a smug grin, a sinful craving seeping out of him as Alucard bared his teeth, attempting to show his dominance but feeling so terribly out of control. Trevor licked his lips, beckoning Alucard to lean down and chase after the taste of his mouth. They kissed for what seemed an eternity, hands roaming under fabric now tossed aside, feverish heat clashing with cooled skin as the omega broke through his control.

 

“No.” Alucard tried pulling away, fighting a losing battle as the hunter ensnared the alpha to his whim. “You don’t want this. I can’t…stop.”

 

Trevor had quickly switched their positions, straddling the now naked Alucard and grinding reflexively on top of his growing bulge. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

Alucard knew he was stronger than the human, knew he could easily take control of the situation, but unable to find the will as his body refused to comply. He was already treading dangerously near the edge of his restraint; the slightest touch about to send him over the edge. Trevor leaned down to kiss him again, entering his mouth with a dirty moan as he pressed his tongue against a fang and bled into his mouth.

 

Alucard was instantly lulled into submission, tasting the sweet vanilla laced into the coppery flavor of his blood, a thick honey aftertaste following soon after, making him hunger for more. But the blood had merely been a distraction, a final push against the dam in his mind as the searing floodwaters enveloped him in a scalding heat. Trevor lowered himself onto Alucard slowly, the slick he produced easing the entrance of the larger than average dhampir physique. Trevor let out a breath of relief, bottoming out and relishing in the feeling of complete fullness.

 

Alucard stilled, gripping tightly to muscled thighs as his mind raced with a million thoughts. It was perverse, the penetration of another male; all his teachings have warned against it, of its disrespectful nature, an abuse of power towards the male omega. Yet Alucard felt like it would have been a disrespect if he _hadn’t_ given himself to the Belmont, an insolent fool that didn’t credit the omega’s beauty and strength to tame the alpha within him. It was so wrong to the point of feeling so _right_ , a Tepes succumbing to a Belmont. He managed to let out a feeble whisper, the last of his sense escaping along with his words, “Trevor. Don’t.”

 

His plea fell on deaf ears as the omega began to rock gently over him, muscles shuddering beautifully as he moaned, scars glimmering with the beginnings of sweat. Alucard took a moment to enjoy the view, wishing to take in every detail of the powerful male that managed to shatter his resolve. He ran his hands down toned arms, reaching fingers that wrapped eagerly around his. Trevor held on tight, supporting himself on the hold as he picked up the pace, riding the alpha with determination and drawing out the sounds Alucard had thought he was incapable of producing.

 

Alucard took over eventually, giving the omega some respite as he rewarded Trevor for his hard work, trailing kisses down tanned skin and taking a nipple into his mouth, biting gently, yet sucking hard. Trevor was a wildfire, ripping into his skin with subtle heat and trailing angry red markings down his back. He quickly learned the omega loved control, loved the feeling of power over him, letting him take over whenever he wanted and wondering why he hadn’t let him do so sooner. Alucard pushed back the warning ringing in his mind, burying it deep below the thriving pleasure Trevor-- his _omega --_ was giving him.

 

And thus, this was how the dhampir fell, unsure if he could regard this as a mistake, but learning very well what he had never experienced before. What he was denying himself before. Trevor flipped them one last time, getting on all fours and spreading himself open to the alpha, enticing him with the slick, pink entrance. Alucard wanted to get a taste, pumping at himself while he licked the warm, abused hole. The omega tasted like the sweetest ambrosia, and Alucard swallowed down the slick frantically, unable to get enough. His cold tongue was soothing the omega, evident by the way his muscles quivered beneath his tongue, making Trevor wetter as he prepared for Alucard again.

 

“Please Adrian, come back. I want to cum on your knot.” Trevor moaned, reaching back and tugging on his long hair in desperation.

 

“That’s dangerous Trevor, I shouldn’t…” Alucard’s actions betrayed his words as he entered the omega slowly, making sure he was comfortable before thrusting into him without mercy, gripping onto the glorious, plump cheeks and feeling himself growing more sensitive as he began to swell. He was close, and his movements turned more erratic, his vision going blank as he neared climax, ready to remove himself before it was too late.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you if you pull out,” Trevor grunted, reaching into his nest and pulling out a leather whip. Alucard felt his heart drop at the sight, almost certain he had confiscated the bloody thing, but not surprised the damn minx had found it.

 

Everything that followed happened too fast for Alucard to react. Trevor swung the whip around his back, wrapping it around Alucard’s neck and pulling him down hard. Alucard toppled onto the Belmont, his lips pressed against the back of his neck, his arms on either side of the man, caging him underneath him, though he was the one trapped himself. “Now cum inside me, asshole.”

It was on command, the swell of his knot, the spill of his semen inside Trevor, the way his teeth so graciously slipped into his neck, biting down on the gland that flooded him with the potent ecstasy, completing the mating under the omega’s whim. The burn of the whip around his neck was nothing to the heat of his mate’s release, an earsplitting scream in pleasure as he tightened around his knot, locking them together in body and soul.

 

He had finally learned the reason for his father’s displeasure, much too late to heed his warning. As Trevor settled down and fell into a tender slumber, the regret seeped in quickly, unsure of how to stand under the weight of his wrongdoing.

 

They had bonded not out of choice, but of the nature governing their actions, invoking its wrath and proving, once more, that they were mere instruments of fate it has dictated. Simple animals obeying the laws set in place long before life itself.


End file.
